1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to toys, and more particularly to a swinging toy with rotating arms and legs.
2. Description of the Related Art
While toys such as dolls have moving arms and legs, no prior art search was made for more pertinent art and the inventor simply does not know of any more pertinent art.